If Anything Happens To You,I
by 18Angel-Is-A-Devil27
Summary: Lucy is left alone by her team and Loki suddenly pops in to keep her company!What will happen?


Anime : Fairy Tail

Couple : LokixLucy

I re-uploaded it as an individual story cause,well,no reason.

Disclaimer : I do not own Fairy Tail(Well I did,I would make more romantic scenes .)

If Anything Happens To You,I...

Lucy was all was doing an S-Class mission all by herself while Gray,Natsu and Happy were doing a job together.

Lucy sighed as she sat near the counter where Mirajane was._'It sure is lonely without them'_

"What's wrong,Lucy?"Mirajane asked.

"It's so lonely without them!Not to mention,boring!"Lucy replied,"No Happy to say 'Aye!' all the time,no Gray and Natsu fighting and no Erza stopping them.

"Ah,so that's why,"Mirajane said.

"Did you forget about me,Princess?"

"L-Loki!What in the world are you doing here?"Lucy exclaimed.

"Well,I heard my owner was I thought I'd keep you company while they are gone,"he replied.

"Oh,but I kind of wanted to go and take up a request to pay for my rent,"she said.

"I'll accompany you then,"he suggested.

"Okay!"she said,"But tell me exactly what job?"

"How about this?"Mirajane asked holding a paper up from her hand.

"Okay!"Lucy said.

The request was to capture a robber named Crow and it paid 70 000 jewels exactly her ,she did not look at the warning which apparently was :

Warning : This guy is extremely is also extremely attracted to cute and blonde !

x

"You should get an easier job next time,Princess."

"You know,if I had known this guy was fast,I would not even bother doing this damn request!"

"Heh,I guess you have a point,Princess."

Fortunately,it was a dead end and he had nowhere to run.

"We have finally caught up with you!"Lucy said,panting,"Give up and we might let you go easily."

"What are you gonna do about it,Princess?"Crow asked.

"Hey!Why are you calling her princess?"Loki snarled.

"She's cute.I might spare her and make her my wife but I would not spare you!"Crow replied.

"Why you...!"Loki shouted.

"Loki!"Lucy shouted.

"Right!Regulus!"Loki said.

" that the best you've got?"Crow said,"I should hurry up and defeat you so I can be with my princess."

"Damn,he dodged it?"Loki said.

"Loki!"Lucy screamed as Loki was hit by Crow.

"Hmph!Such a waste of time."Crow said,"Let us go,Princess."

"No..."Lucy said,"Open!Gate Of The Twins,Gemini!"

"Piri piri!"Gemini said.

"So you can use magic,eh?"Crow said,rather amused.

"So what about it,you bastard!"Lucy shouted,"Gemini!"

"Of Course!"Gemini said.

While Gemini were fighting Crow,Lucy went up to Loki and said,"Loki!Hey!"

"Lucy?"he said looking up.

"Loki..go back to the Spirit World..please.."Lucy pleaded softly.

"No!I want to protect you!"Loki shouted.

"No!I-I don't want you to get yourself hurt!"she replied,"If you get yourself hurt...I would never...forgive myself..so please!"

"Okay... careful!"he said before going back to the Spirit World.

"We're done!Piri!"Gemini said.

"Okay can go back now."Lucy said,"Thanks for helping me capture him by the way!"

"No problem!"Gemini said and went back to the Spirit World.

Lucy took the captured Crow and dragged him back to town to finish up the got 70 000 jewels as promised.

"I should get back to the guild.I wonder how Loki is doing.."Lucy said to herself.

"I'm doing just fine."

"Loki!"Lucy said,with tears in her eyes and hugged him.

"Did I worry you?"Loki asked,worriedly.

"Of course you did,you idiot!"Lucy shouted,giving him a playful punch on the head.

"Let's go back to the guild now,shall we?"Loki said.

"Can we stay here for one more day?"Lucy asked.

"Why?"Loki asked.

"Well,um...we are already done and um..well,"Lucy replied,trying to say the correct reply and blushing.

"Sure,why not?"Loki said.

"I want to take a walk later tonight,"Lucy said.

"I'll accompany you,of course,"Loki said,smiling.

Lucy smiled back.

x

At Night...

"What a lovely town,"Lucy said.

"Yeah,"Loki replied.

"Look!There's a park over there!"she pointed.

"Let's go then!"he replied.

They walked to the park and sat on a bench.

"Lucy..I want to ask you something,"he said.

"What is it?"she asked.

"Lucy,do you..love me?"he asked.

Lucy was taken aback by this and blushed deep red.

"I-I..-"Lucy started but was interrupted by Loki's lips touching her own.

When they broke apart,Lucy said,"Loki,I love you too."

"That's very good to hear,Princess."

Lucy smiled.

"When we go back,let's tell everyone that we are a couple now."Loki said.

"Eh?"Lucy exclaimed,"You are kidding right?"

"Of course not,my love."Loki replied.

"Fine,fine we will."Lucy said and Loki laughed while Lucy giggled.

The End

This story isn't really that good,I know that.

But,please do ,for advice? XP


End file.
